Taken by a stranger
by PoisonIvania
Summary: Denmark's disappeared just a week before Norway's birthday. Little did Norway know that Denmark arranged a few 'strangers' to visit him on the 6 days he's away. Oh is Norway in for a big surprise in the end! Norway birthday fic! DenNor
1. Pilot

**I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does.**

A/N: Hello! :D

Oh my, how long has it been since I've posted something? Anyways, to the readers of Opposites Attract, I've back from my depression! (: My birthday just passed (7th May) and I decided to move on and let go of everything on that day so this is my return fic! :D Haha

I'm hoping to be able to post a chapter of this everyday, leading up to Norway's birthday. I may kind of get off track cause I'm in the midst of my exams now; I'm ending next Wednesday after Norge's birthday.

Anyways, let's get to the story!

Enjoy and review! (:

* * *

><p><em>Norge! I'm off for an adventure. Don't get too lonely without me ;)<em>

Norway stared at the slip of paper on his bedside table, squinting at the messy handwriting only one person could master.

Denmark.

Denmark had ran off for some adventure without even telling him. Also, it was a week to his birthday.

Not that he cared about Denmark deserting him.

That idiot.

Ever since they had started dating, Norway had become accustomed to having Denmark annoy the hell out of him every day. Also, they had recently moved in with each other and saw each other on a daily basis.

'I'll just go according to my original plans,' thought Norway as he flipped open his daily planner.

_11__th__ May_

_Go to the market with Den_

_Maybe visit the fjords with Den_

_Movie with Den?_

_Alone time_

Oh god.

'Okay, relax Nor, you've still got a schedule! Maybe a nap will calm you down!'

He plopped himself onto the bed, slowly letting himself escape to dreamland.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Norway woke up, completely calm and he had forgotten everything.<p>

"Den?"

No answer.

'Oh right. He's venturing some place.'

Norway sighed, today he had no one to provoke or annoy. The house was just too quiet.

'Well, I better go with my schedule then.'

Getting up, he picked up his stuff toy bunny which had been a gift from Denmark. Grabbing it by its arms, he said, "Hey Mr Bun, do you know where Den went? You want to follow me to the market? Then we can go to the fjords and after that we'll catch a movie and-"

"Oh my god. He was right. You are miserable!"

Hearing the voice behind, Norway straightened, dropping the bunny and spinning around.

"Ice. What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Erm… the door was unlocked. As usual."

"That idiot."

"Anyways, 'that idiot' of yours wants me to take care of you today."

"Huh?"

"Hurry up and get dressed! I could jolly well be hanging out with Xiang but I'm suck babysitting you."

"Okay okay!" Norway shot out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. He did not want to admit it but he was curious what Ice was doing.

* * *

><p>"Ice, where exactly are you taking me?" Norway Inquired as he watched Iceland turn into the countryside.<p>

"You'll see. The idiot said you would adore the place."

After a while, Norway began to feel a little apprehensive and they turned into a road that led into the forest.

"Really Ice, where are we going?"

"Oh come on! I'm not bringing you to the forest to kill you or anything!"

"Well, somebody has their panties in a knot today." Norway muttered.

Eventually, they reached a clearing where Iceland stopped the car. Both simultaneously got out of the car and Iceland gestured to a pathway amongst the trees. The pathway wasn't very distinct as it was paved with little pebbles.

"Follow that."

Norway did as he was told, maneuvering himself around the forestry. Finally, he reached the opening which was a cliff that protruded out of the forest. Before him was a magnificent view of the fjords.

He was amazed by the scenery before him. Excited, he called out to Iceland, "Ice! Ice! How did Den find this place?"

Iceland who had trouble making his way through the foliage finally emerged from the bushes.

"You found it. Not him."

It couldn't be him! Norway surveyed the surroundings, trying to pick up any clues that might trigger a memory.

"You might wanna look over there." Iceland pointed towards a lone willow tree that arched over the cliff.

Norway scrutinized the tree trunk until he finally found it, engraved on the side of the tree.

_Denny and Norgie. 12/4_

12th of March. That was the day he had met Denmark.

* * *

><p>"Hello! What are you doing?"<p>

Norway turned behind to see a spiky haired boy walking towards him.

"It's none of your business. If you don't mind, please get lost. This is my space."

"Your space? What if I do this?" Denmark planted himself next to Norway.

"Go away or I'll call my friends!"

"Oh I'm so scared! Besides, aren't you alone now?"

Norway did not reply, he was shy of the fact that he could see faeries.

"Hey what's your name?"

"Norway."

"Norway…hmm Norgie sounds better!"

"What?"

"Anyways, I'm Denmark so call me Denny!"

"Erm ok?"

"Oh oh! We're friends right! I wanna commemorate this day!"

Denmark whipped out a tiny plastic axe from his posket.

"Why do you even have that?"

"Because I'm a Viking! Vikings always carry their axe!"

He got up and ran towards the nearest tree and climbed on it.

Of all the trees, he _had_ to choose the one that was close to falling off the cliff. The tree rocked with the extra weight and dangerously arched more over the cliff.

"Hey be careful!"

"No worries! Vikings are good at everything!"

Norway rolled his eyes in disdain.

"'Denny and Norgie. 12/4' There! Come and see Norgie!"

Norway padded towards the tree and scrutinized the carving.

"You forgot the year idiot."

"Oh! Wait a sec, I'll get my axe out aga-whoa!" a strong wind blew by and knocked Denmark off the tree, making him fall onto Norway.

"Urgh! Get off!" Norway sneered.

"Oops! Okay!" Denmark was about to get off when something caught his eye, diverting his attention, "Oooh so pretty!"

Denmark reached to grab Norway's barrette, causing Norway to instinctively swat Denmark's hand away.

"No touching."

"Aww come on Norgie! If you let me see it, I'll get off you."

Norway realized he was still crushed under the Dane's weight, sighing he gave in to the Dane, "Fine."

"Yay! You're the best Norgie!" instead of getting off, Denmark had enveloped Norway in a tight hug.

* * *

><p>Norway smiled as he reminisced, thinking how cute Denmark was last time. Nothing much had changed about the Dane thought, he was still loud and obnoxious.<p>

"Hey Nor! You done fantasizing?" Iceland called from behind.

"Oh! Coming!" Norway snapped out of his day dream and rushed back to his brother's side.

"Let's go. I think we've stayed here long enough. It's too quiet."

Norway chuckled, completely in a good mood, "Sure."

* * *

><p>Iceland sent Norway back home and walked him to his front door.<p>

"Hey there's no need to walk me to the doorstep."

"No, I insist."

"Why?"

"We're….brothers aren't we?"

"Aww Ice, you're blushing!" Norway smirked and hugged his awkward brother.

"Hey if you get too lonely, give me a call okay? Stop talking to stuff toys. Also, lock your front door."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Ice, today was really fun."

"No problem. Anyways, I've gotta go. I'm meeting Xiang for dinner."

"Sure, go. Bye Ice, enjoy your date."

"It…it's not a date!"

"Sure."

"Anyways, I'm supposed to pass you this." Iceland handed Norway a slip of paper, "Don't read it until you go inside, okay, I better go. Bye Nor."

"Bye Ice."

Norway went back into his house, unable to control his curiosity; he unfolded the slip of paper.

The handwriting was cutesy and very rounded. It kind of looked like a girl's handwriting.

_Tomorrow, you will meet a cheery stranger._

* * *

><p>AN: Okay! So pixel cookies to the correct guess of the "cheery stranger"! HAHA Anyways, do request who will be the next stranger or I'll just leave it to my mood. HAHA _  
><em>


	2. Cheery

**I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does.**

A/N: So… I'm not hiding the fact that I was disappointed with the number of reviews but yeah…my writing must be a little rusty I guess. Heh xD Anyways,

hyuugahealer3 you were spot on! :D *hands pixel cookies*

Okay, let's cut to the chase.

Enjoy and review! :D Constructive criticism will be helpful! :D

* * *

><p>Ring ring!<p>

Norway was rudely interrupted from his slumber by the sound pf his doorbell ringing.

"Coming!" Norway called as he threw on his robe.

Rushing to the door, he grabbed the slip of paper Iceland had given him the day before.

_Tomorrow you will meet a cheery stranger_

Could the person at the door be the 'cheery stranger'?

Opening the door, he was greeted by a certain blonde haired man.

"Moi moi! Morning Nor!"

"Finland? You're the 'cheery stranger'?"

"Yup! Aren't I?"

"Oh my, I should've known! It was so obvious! I can't believe I didn't think it was you!"

"Oh! Well, I should've put 'friendly' then!"

"Like that would've helped. Anyways, what brings you here?"

"Well, Denmark wants me to take you somewhere."

"Again?" Norway groaned.

"Yeah so grab a quick bite okay? We need to be there in an hour's time!"

"Sure. Just wait and I'll go get changed."

* * *

><p>Finland had driven to the town centre, finally parking outside a quaint shop.<p>

The shop sign board read, "Ms Hedevary's kitchen".

"You've got to be kidding me." Norway muttered.

"Nope! Besides, this is Den's plan! Not mine!"

"Obviously! Urgh! I don't even need kitchenware!"

"Kitchenware? You thought I brought you here to buy kitchenware? Oh no, you're in for a huge surprise then!"

"What is it?"

"You'll see. Hurry." Finland pushed Norway into the shop.

"Morning Tino! Nikolai!" a brunette greeted them.

"Hungary! Is that you?" Norway spluttered.

"Shh Nikolai! The humans might hear us!" she warned him, "I go by the name Elizaveta here!"

"Oh yes!" Norway shut up.

"Well, let's get the lesson started! Follow me boys!"

"What lesson?" Norway shot.

"Cooking lesson! Didn't Tino tell you that?"

"No he didn't." Norway shot a glare at Finland.

"Oops!" she covered her mouth, though Norway could tell she was suppressing a smirk.

She led the two guys into a room that had seven tables, each resembling a mini kitchen.

"Morning everyone! Today we have two new additions to our class! Tino and Nikolai!"

"Hello!" the ladies cheered.

"Okay, how about you two take the table over there?" Hungary pointed to a table at the back.

Once reaching the table, Norway whispered to Finland, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Why? I love cooking! Sve is good at it too!"

Norway was shocked, he tried to imagine Sweden in an apron but it just reduced him to a fit of giggles.

"Hey Nor? You okay?"

"Ye..yeah." Norway stopped to catch a breath, trying his best to suppress his laughter.

"Everyone, today we'll be baking chiffon cake! Do pay attention though this is easy for beginners."

Hungary carefully carried out the steps for making the cake while the rest of the class watched attentively. Even Finland was taking notes.

"Hey Nor, aren't you going to pay attention? We'll be doing it later you know?"

"Nah, this isn't my forte."

"Okay, each to his own."

Later, after Hungary's thorough demonstration, she left the class to make their own cake.

Norway stared at the ingredients before him, totally confused as to what to do.

"Hey Fin, can I see your notes?"

"Sure. Here."

_Step one: Preheat oven to 165°C_

Norway stared at the oven, unsure of what knob to turn. He glanced furtively at Finland's over and copied.

_Step two: Put flour, baking powder, salt and sugar into sifter. Sift into a bowl._

Norway poured whatever ingredient mentioned into the sifter, totally forgetting to measure them. He placed a large metal bowl under and shook the sifter up and down, side to side. To his horror, the flour spilt out onto the table and some even got onto his face.

Little did he know that Hungary had been taking photos of him and his blunders.

_Step three: Add oil, egg yolks, water and vanilla essence. DO NOT MIX._

He kind of forgot the 'DO NOT MIX' part and went on to mix the mixture.

_Step four: In a separate bowl, mix cream of tartar and egg whites._

Norway realized he was a little behind the rest of the class. To cut the time, he poured the cream of tartar and egg whites into the previous mixture, beating it in haste. Yet again causing the bowl's contents to splatter all over him.

_Step five: Pour into grease making tray and bake for 55 minutes._

Norway sprinkled oil onto the pan and poured his mixture into the pan. He then slid it into the oven for it to bake.

Later when 55 minutes was up, Norway carefully took out his cake. The cake smelled delicious but looked horrible. It was lumpy and the top was not even and smooth. Norway couldn't help but feel a little jealous when he looked at Finland's finished product. Finland's cake was perfect; it could even be passed off as a professional's work.

"Well, that's all for today! Everybody remember to grab your evaluation slips at the front before heading out. Enjoy your cakes everyone!"

As Norway headed out with Finland, Hungary called after them.

"Hey Norway! Tell Denmark I said 'congrats'!"

"What for?"

"He'll know. Enjoy your cake and see you guys at the next world summit!"

* * *

><p>Finland dropped off Norway at his house.<p>

"Hey Nor, don't be too discouraged okay? It's only your first time!"

"Maybe I'm just not good at making cakes. I can whip up a mean cup of coffee!"

"I guess that's true!" Finland chuckled, "Today was fun Nor! We rarely hang out so we should do this more often!"

"Only if you promise me no more cooking classes."

"I promise, don't worry."

"Heh, well you should get going. Your husband is waiting for you."

"He's not my husband! He's my best friend!"

"Sure. You're just like Ice. Both denying their affections for their obvious lovers."

"Whatever Nor. Don't forget, you have a lover of your own too!"

"Well, he isn't here!"

"He'll be back soon. Trust me. Anyways, I really gotta go. Here, take this." Finland slipped a slip of paper into Norway's hand, "Bye!"

Norway set his cake onto the dining table and went to the kitchen to grab a fork. He returned and dug his fork into the cake, nibbling off a little part.

"Hey! This isn't bad at all!"

He took out the piece of paper from his pocket and opened it. The handwriting was much different from Finland's cutesy handwriting; it was more mature looking and it was in cursive.

_Tomorrow you will meet a prim and proper stranger._

* * *

><p>AN: Well, Norway isn't as bad a cook as he seems! ;D Can you guess who the 'prim and proper stranger' is? It's pretty obvious! HAHA Anyways, any suggestions for the next stranger?

REVIEW PLEASE! :D


	3. Prim and proper

**I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does.**

A/N: OMG I AM SO SORRY! I'm 3 chapters behind time! D: Erm… it's Sunday now over here in Singapore. *faceplams* Mind you, it's morning. Urgh I seriously need to catch up. Okay, I'll try to post 2 more chapters today.

REVIEW PLEASE! (: Constructive criticism welcomed too!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Norway fumbled with his keys as he tried to open his front door, arms full of groceries he had bought from the Friday market.<p>

"Urgh! Finally!" he kicked open the door.

Setting the groceries on the counter, a pink envelope caught his eye.

'How did this end up here?' he thought, picking up the envelope and slipping out an invitation card.

_Norway_

_Will you be so kind to meet me at the entrance of Norfolk Woods at Sunset? Do dress casually._

_Regards,_

_Your prim and proper stranger_

The prim and proper stranger!

HE BROKE IN?

The house isn't safe anymore!

Norway felt a shiver run down his spine; if only Denmark was there to keep him safe.

Norway sighed deeply and proceeded to take out the groceries. Slowly placing them in their respective cupboards or allocated areas in the fridge.

Norway is a very neat guy after all.

Unbeknownst to him, he had bought a carton of beer.

And you know who drank beer.

Norway sighed again, "Why does Denmark have to be so weird with his crazy alcoholism!"

After keeping the groceries, Norway peered out of the window. The sky seemed to have darkened a bit since he last looked out; it was probably close to sunset.

He went up to change, picking a dark blue polo and black jeans. He checked himself in the mirror, not too shabby at all. Perfect for casual.

He packed his messenger bag and went off, taking his bike to the woods.

* * *

><p>Norway reached the entrance of the woods, only to find a blue mini cooper already parked in front.<p>

A blue mini cooper. That crossed out the Nordics cause' Norway recognized their cars.

"Norway! I see you got my letter!"

"England? You're the 'prim and proper' stranger? I thought it was Austria!"

"I _am_ prim and proper! I'm a British gentleman after all!"

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. Well, what do you have lined up for me today?"

"Well, Denmark said you liked mystical creatures like faeries and unicorns so I figured we meet a couple of my old chaps."

"Nobody says 'chaps' anymore."

"Well! The cultured British do!"

"I always thought amongst the countries, you experience the worst hangovers."

"Tha…that's not true! Who said that? The frog?"

"I barely even speak to France."

"Okay, just don't believe him! He's a big liar!" England spluttered, "Let's go meet my _friends_ then."

England led the way into the woods, somehow going off the marked pathway.

"Hey, it's kinda dark."

"No worries!" England pulled out what seemed like a wand. The wand glowed with a blue hue, illuminating the area.

Norway didn't know how amazed he looked then.

"No need to applaud Norway! I know you're in awe!"

Norway rolled his eyes, as much as he was used to Denmark's antics and narcissism, hearing it come out of the 'prim and proper' England sounded a little pompous.

"Fia! You here?" England called out.

"England!" a saccharine voice responded.

Soon, a couple of sparks hovered over to the duo and materialized.

Before them was a bunch of faeries.

Norway was a little taken aback, he knew all the Faerie tribes in Norway but he did not recognize any of the ones before him. They were also kind of scrawny.

"Norway, meet the Aleyn tribe." Arthur gestured to the faeries, "They're originally from England but the migrated here. They're a fishing tribe."

So that's why he hasn't met them! They're not Norwegian faeries!

"Well, they've been hiding for hundreds of years and secretly guiding the fishermen."

"Nice to meet you then," Norway faced the faeries. "Just wondering, have you guys met the Odin tribe?"

The Odin tribe consisted of Norway's closest faerie friends and had been guiding him since he was young.

"Nope we haven't. We would love to meet them!" the faerie that Norway assumed was Fia spoke.

"Okay, give me a moment."

Norway started muttering in Old Norse and soon, similar sparks appeared at his side.

The largest spark materialized into a faerie that resembled a Viking.

Norway swore he saw England flinch at the side.

"Nor! You called?" he asked.

"Yes Heinrikr. Meet Fia, she's the leader of the Aleyn tribe from England."

Heinrikr flew towards Fia and took her hand, giving it a light peck.

"Nice to meet you Fia, I'm Heinrikr. Welcomed to Norway."

"Oh!" Fia blushed, "I've been here for a while already. Secretly though."

"Let me show you the world then." Heinrikr winked.

Norway rolled his eyes again; Heinrikr could be so flirtatious some times.

"Well, I've met your friends already. Can I go home now?"

"Heaven's no! I'm supposed to make today fun for you!"

"Okay. What else is there?"

"We're going to get a couple of drinks and reminisce about last time!"

"Erm.. you sure?"

"Yes! Come on!"

"I came here by bike."

"The faeries will take care of it!"

And with that, England dragged Norway to his mini cooper and rushed to the pub.

* * *

><p>"A gin and tonic for me and?" England turned to Norway.<p>

"Orange juice I guess. I'm not really a drinker."

The bartender eyed Norway weirdly, "Yeah, coming right up."

"So, Norway do you remember when I caught you talking to your 'friends'? It was so funny! My god, your face was priceless!"

"Erm…that was you actually. I caught you remember."

"Wha…what! No!"

"Actually, many people saw it. You spazzed out during recess."

"Tha..that's not me!"

"Sure..."

"Anyways, remember when we got our guardians to duel? It was so funny and I was totally winning!"

"I was winning. My Thor was beating up you flying mint bunny."

"No! I was winning! Anyways, I totally was until Denmark intervened."

"Yeah, I remembered." Norway chuckled, "He can't see them like us so he thought we were going to fight."

"Yeah, then he tackled me."

"And he got suspended for a week. What an idiot."

"But he's always looking out for you."

Norway was stunned, "That's not true."

"You kidding me? He's always keeping an eye on you, and he secretly glances at you during world summits."

"Yeah but he disappeared recently."

"For a good cause."

"What cause?"

"I've said too much already Norway. Come on, drink." England gestured to the glasses of gin and tonic and orange juice.

England chugged down his gin and tonic swiftly, "Another round!" he signaled to the bartender.

Norway rolled his eyes; it was going to be a long night.

A couple of shots later, England was already really drunk.

"That bloody frog! He cut my beautiful hair!"

"Mmmhm." Norway nodded.

"And then he kissed me!"

"Mmmhm."

"And it was the best minutes of my fucking life!"

"Erm…" Norway eyed England, "Okay."

"But I hate him!"

"Mmmhm."

_Ooohhh yeaaaa yeah yeah yeah yeah._

"Oh my god! It's fucking Rebecca Black!"

"Erm... I'm aware of that."

"We gotta dance Nor!"

"Erm.. no."

"Well, sucks for you!" England screamed before running to the dance floor.

Norway watched from the bar as Arthur swung his head madly, and danced…really badly.

_Partyin partying_

"YEAH!"

England continued to dance maniacally and all seemed relatively well until he started grinding on random stranger.

"Hey! That's my girlfriend!" a large brute pulled England away, giving him a shove.

"Do I look like I give a fuck? I'm bloody United Kingdom!"

"Well, then I'm Santa Claus!"

"Hell no! That's Finland!"

Norway eyed the situation, it was getting serious.

He rushed to the scene, "Hey Arthur, let's get going."

"This yer boyfriend? Seems like a girl if you ask me!" the brute spat.

"Yeah I am. Whatever." Norway glared at the man menacingly before pulling Arthur away back to the bar.

"You two. Beat it MJ." the bartender gestured to the door.

"We were just about to. Thanks. Erm…charge the tab to that guy." Norway pointed to the brute.

"Yeah sure."

* * *

><p>Norway was glad he knew how to drive properly and was sober.<p>

On the way back, England kept muttering profanities under his breath.

Reaching his home, Norway lugged England into his house, dumping him on the couch.

Tomorrow he was going to face a really confused England.

* * *

><p>Upon coming down, Norway saw England sitting up straight and staring into think air.<p>

"Urgh stupid hangover."

"Hey England. You're awake."

"Oh god! What did I do last night? We didn't right?"

"No. We didn't sleep with each other."

"Thank god. Denmark would kill me."

"Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"It's okay. I only drink tea."

"Okay."

The duo sat in awkward silence.

"So… I better be going."

"Yeah should." Norway walked England to the door.

"Oh, before I forget." England dug into his pocket and took out a slip of paper, "Here."

"Oh thanks."

"Okay, bye Norway. Yesterday was fun I guess. Until I blacked out." England gave an embarrassed chuckle before walking away.

As soon as Norway shut the door, he opened the slip of paper.

_Tomorrow you will meet a silent stranger._

* * *

><p>AN: Technically, it's 'today' cause it's already Saturday (in the story). It's my canon that Norway and England are awkward buddies. Like they have stuff in common but they don't really hang. For the record, my chem teacher told us that when she worked in UK, she never drank when she went to the pubs with her friends. She said the pub food was really cheap and she'll have a glass of orange juice. xD Okay, now to replies!

**Titoes**: Heh 17th is a holiday here but I have physics and Chem on Wed ): Naw, it's okay! I asked for criticism. Yeah, I read through and he seems REALLY OOC! HAHA xD Oops! Well, I hope this chapter seems better. Good luck for your exams by the way! (:

**hetalialoverforever21**: Hello! I like your name! Combines 2 things I love! ;D HAHA Hmm Sweden is coming soon. ;D

**hyuugahealer3**: Hehe spot on again! (: *hands cookies* take some more

**AkaEyes**: No offense taken! (: Will work on that. Hope he seemed better in this chapter. Thanks! (:

**mignonmuna**: Thank you! (: haha Sweden is coming soon! ;D That's a hint.

**MSlay**: Right! :D Same here! haha

**Glassheart14**: Awww thanks (: So sweet!

Thanks everybody for the subscriptions/favorites! And of course the reviews! (: Made my day!


	4. Silent

**I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does.**

A/N: Hello! :D It's Monday in ermm… cloudy Singapore. HAHA Ok! Since tomorrow (17th) is a holiday, I'm going to relax and try type out my overdue chapters. HAHA Last exams on Wed. :/

Okay!

Review please! (: I welcome constructive criticism too! :D

* * *

><p>Norway checked his watch for what seemed like the 100th time that day, 6pm and still no sign of the 'silent stranger'.<p>

He hated to admit it but he had become completely occupied with this little game of Denmark's, also, he faced his armchair directly at the front door so he could rush to open it.

Maybe a little reading will calm him down. He flipped open his copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ and tried to focus on the plot when the doorbell rang.

Ring ring!

Norway shot to the door, putting on his best poker face before he opened the door. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the door open.

"H'llo N'rwy."

"Sweden?"

"Why? Am I n't s'l'nt?"

"You are. Quite."

The Swede just grunted in response.

He wasn't very thrilled to take his enemy's boyfriend out to have fun. What he resented even more was what Denmark had asked him to do.

"So where to Sweden?"

"C'rn'val."

"Carnival?" Norway was taken aback; Sweden didn't seem like your typical carnival goer.

"Ye'h. L't's go n'w."

Norway nodded, following the Swede with great caution.

'This better be good.' thought Norway.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the carnival, the duo was greeted by a myriad of flashing neon lights that illuminated the night sky. Screams from people of all ages echoed throughout the area. The scent of fresh popcorn and sweet cotton candy wharfed by, stimulating their senses.<p>

"Wow." Norway couldn't help but say, it had been ages since he had visited the carnival.

"Where to first?" Norway turned to Sweden who seemed spaced out.

Little did he know the thought that ran through his mind.

'_I m'st br'ng m' w'fe h'r''_

"Oh. E'm…" Sweden took out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it.

_Den's epic carnival plan _

_Hello Sve! Please follow these epic guidelines of you know what will happen! ;D Hehe!_

_Let Norge decided where he wants to go. _

_If he doesn't. Let me decide. His 2 favorites then! Here: It's a small small world and carousel and lots of game booths! DO NOT GO ON THE FERRIS WHEEL! THAT'S MY JOB! ALSO, DON'T YOU DARE SET FOOT INTO THE LOVER BOAT RIDE! IF YOU DO! I'LL…. KIDNAP TINO! _

_If he wants the stuff toy, get him the stuff toy! You better! _

_Don't bring him to scary rides! Don't ever scare the shit out of him! Control your face Sve! _

_If he's hungry, buy him whatever he wants. _

_Never let him walk behind! I don't want pervs picking on Norge!_

_Keep him happy! _

_Okay! :D That's all. Remember all of these guidelines or else. ;D Also, if anything happens, you're screwed. _

_Den ;D_

Sweden coughed nervously, as much as he knew he could defeat Denmark easily, his threats seemed really scary.

"Sm'll sm'll w'rld."

"Okay."

Norway trailed behind Sweden causing Sweden to pause in his tracks.

"W'lk 'n fr'nt." Sweden gestured to the area before him.

"Okay." Norway eyed Sweden suspiciously before standing in front.

Finally, they reached the entrance, standing at the back of the queue. The duo seemed a little embarrassed as majority of the patrons were little kids. Though on the plus side, the queue was really short.

After a couple of minutes, they reached the front of the queue.

"You two?" the ride operator asked the two.

"Y'p."

"Okay, it's your choice. Go in." he gestured to a boat that linked to about 5 others.

The two cautiously stepped into the boat, their weight making it rock a little.

"Urgh. Adults these days."

The ride started off smooth, the line of boats maneuvering around bends until they reached a separate area.

Entering the room, they were welcomed by a banner with greetings in different languages written all across.

"Here we go again." Norway muttered.

Sweden raised an eyebrow, didn't Denmark say this was Norway's favorite ride?

As they entered the room representing the Artic and North Pole area, the Swedish version of the song blasted into their ears.

Dolls representing the Inuit people were fishing, the Scandinavians were dancing and ice skating and the Canada was represented by a ranger.

Sweden found himself humming to his childhood tune, at the same time eyeing Norway who looked really annoyed.

"So stereotypical. We don't even spend time dancing that much." Norway muttered.

Next room was the Europe room, where the song was sung with a cockney accent.

What caught Norway's eye was a moose that swayed his head from side to side, sending chills down his spine.

'I can't wait till the ride is over.'

Several trademarks of their fellow nations passed by them; though they were badly made, they were still recognizable.

Soon, they entered the Asian sector where the song was sung in Japanese.

Norway glanced several times at Sweden who didn't seem to take notice. He was really really absorbed in watching all the dancing dolls.

He found them pretty adorable.

The ride went on for a good 10 minutes until a familiar glockenspiel came into view.

Norway did a little dance inside of his head, the ride was finally over!

* * *

><p>"Where to next?" Norway asked Sweden.<p>

"C'r'us'l."

"Oh ok." Norway then walked in the direction of the carousel.

As they got onto the carousel, the operator instructed them to choose their 'horse'.

Sweden really wanted to pick the pink pony but he was too big for it, so he settled for a white stallion. Norway on the other hand simply settles for the nearest 'horse' that was a chocolate horse.

The two sat on their 'horses' and the ride began. For the whole time, Norway had a deadpan look on his face. Sweden really enjoyed himself but tried to hide in his emotions.

He didn't want to smile, the last time he did, he scared the daylights out of Tino.

He tried to sneak glances at Norway who really wasn't enjoying himself. Actually, the only part that amused Norway was how Sweden enjoyed both rides.

Following after, Sweden brought Norway to the game booths. He pointed to a giant pink stuff toy bunny that had large floppy ears.

"Y'u l'k' th't?" he pointed to the bunny.

"Erm...I guess."

Sweden strolled up to the booth, "I w'nn' w'n th't." he pointed to the bunny.

"Son. You have to speak up."

"He means he wants to win the stuff toy bunny." Norway cut in.

"Oh! Well come right up." the man handed Sweden 3 tennis balls, "All you have to do is hit down that stack of cans."

"s''ms e'sy." He leaned over the counter and tossed the ball.

Unfortunately, his missed. By a lot.

He grabbed the next ball and threw it again, now with more force.

The ball hit the wall of the booth and bounced off onto the floor.

He took the other and drew his arm back and released the ball forward.

To his dismay, the ball missed, instead nearly knocking the booth mender.

"Hey, it's okay." Norway tried to reason with Sweden.

"N'. I h've t' try 'gain."

"Erm… okay."

"'n'th'r r'nd." Sweden muttered to the booth mender.

The man chuckled and handed him another 3 tennis balls, "Aim properly okay?"

Sweden just grunted in response and tried again.

First ball. Miss.

Sweden gritted his teeth together and clenched his free hand.

Second ball. Miss again.

Norway noticed Sweden's menacing aura get thicker and thicker, so much that people started keeping a one meter away from him.

Third ball. Miss again.

Sweden didn't erupt, no, he just turned to the booth mender and muttered, "'n'th'r r'nd."

What he didn't know was that his face was so terrifying that the booth mender's legs turned into jelly.

"No need son! Er…. Take it! Take! It!" the man thrust the stuff toy bunny into Sweden's arms.

"Th'nks." The Swede mumbled surprised.

"H'r', t'k' 't." he passed the bunny to Norway.

"Thanks."

"Y'u h'ngry?" he asked.

"A little I guess. I can eat at home."

"N'. H'w 'bout h't d'gs?"

"Yeah sure."

The Swede brought Norway to a bench and pointed to it, "J'st st'y h'r'. I'll g't th' f'd."

"Okay." Norway obediently sat down as Sweden ran to the stall.

'Sweden's acting really weirdly today.' He thought.

Sweden came back and passed a hot dog to Norway, proceeding to sit next to him.

There was awkward silence between the two. Despite knowing each other for almost all of their lives, they never really hung out like this.

"So. How's Fin?" Norway asked, trying to ease the tension.

"F'n'. D'nm'rk?"

"Denmark? Well, we're okay. It's just weird that he's not around, that's all."

"H''ll be b'ck s'on."

"I hope so."

The two ate in silence and just sat there, until Sweden decided it was time to head home.

When Sweden dropped Norway off, he muttered thanks and handed a piece of paper to Norway.

"H'y. T'day w's pr'tty f'n."

"Yeah it was interesting." Norway agreed.

"Ok. By'."

"Bye Sweden."

Rushing in again, Norway unfolded the paper.

The handwriting was almost as messy as Denmark's, though it was in cursive. The handwriting looked really aggressive too. Norway already guessed who it was, just by one word.

_Tomorrow you will meet an AWESOME stranger._


	5. AWESOME

**I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does.**

A/N: 2nd chapter of the day! Yeah! :D

Review and critique please! (:

* * *

><p>Norway wasn't very excited for today's stranger because it was so obvious!<p>

Though he was a little for the upcoming activity.

Ring ring ring ring!

The doorbell rung loudly and the 'stranger' seemed really impatient.

Norway got irritated and swung the door open.

"Yes Prussia?"

"Here I am! Your AWESOME stranger!"

"I know."

"How? Who told you?"

"It was so obvious."

"No! I tried to copy West's handwriting!"

"Urgh. You're just like Denmark number 2!"

"No! Denmark is an imposter! I'm the first and only Prussia!"

"That didn't make any sense." Norway was beginning to lose his patience.

"Well. I am the original Prussia! Denmark thinks I'm really cool so he copies me."

"I'm getting a headache." Norway rubbed his temple, "If you're here to bring me drinking or irritate me, I'm declining your offer now."

"On the contrary, I'm doing none of those today."

"Well, you're irritating me."

"You're such a pansy. Just like Austria. Tell me again why Den chose you?"

"Urgh! If you have nothing nice to say! Go away!" Norway lost his temper and slammed the door.

Ring ring ring ring!

Norway yanked open the door, "What?"

"I'm supposed to take you out to relax today."

"Well, you're not helping at all."

"Okay. I'm sorry but please listen. I'm going to take you on a nature walk then to a surprise tonight."

Norway was about to ask something when Prussia cut in, "It's not drinking. Trust me."

"Okay."

"Then please dress kinda formal-ish." He gestured to himself, "See, that's why I'm dressed like that. Or I would have come in jeans."

Prussia was dressed formally. He wore a dress shirt with a suede jacket over and black pants. His shoes, however, were not formal. Norway swore they were just black converses.

"Okay. Give me a while. In the meantime, come in and behave."

Norway rushed upstairs to his closet. Scanning every piece of formal wear he owned, he settled for a white dress shirt with a silver vest over, paired with a pair of dark blue trousers.

Coming down, he spotted Prussia channel surfing whilst lounging on the couch.

"Hey, I'm done. Can we go now?"

"Okay! You look really good by the way."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>Prussia drove to Østensjøvannet, a prominent nature reserve in Oslo. He parked just outside the park and got out.<p>

"We're going to take a slow walk round the lake, who knows; maybe we'll meet a couple of birds."

Norway nodded and followed.

He admired the scenery; it had been ages since he visited the lake. The last time he came was when he came to declare it a 'green area'. Soaking the spectacular greenery, he let himself calm down. The last few days had been so hectic that he didn't have time to just sit down and reflect like he usually did. From visiting old spots, to failed cooking lessons, to meeting faeries and exploring a carnival, he just hadn't had the time for himself alone.

And now here he was, strolling in a nature reserve with the last person he expected to partake in this sort of activity. To add on, he was being really silent. He always found Prussia irritating and dense but maybe he could get used to this side of him.

"Hey, you seem awfully quiet." Norway commented.

"Yeah, this place kind of reminds me of my days as a Teutonic knight. I roamed forests and killed almost any enemy in sight. Well, then I met Hungary. She was my first love." Prussia rambled on melancholically.

"Wow. Erm… I met Denmark is a sort of forest too."

Prussia turned to Norway and smiled, "I guess we do have a lot in common then."

"Yeah."

The two just enjoyed the silence and walked along each other, basking in the sunlight.

"Well, then I met Mattie who makes AWESOME pancakes!" Prussia exclaimed.

'Leave it to Prussia to kill the mood,' thought Norway, rolling his eyes.

The duo continued strolling round the park for the rest of the afternoon, just enjoying each other's company. As weird as this combination seemed, they got along pretty well.

They loss track of time and soon it was sundown.

"Hey, we should get going." Prussia commented, looking at the orange sky.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?"<p>

"You'll see."

Moments later, a familiar silver building came into view.

"The Oslo Concert Hall?"

"Yup. We're watching the Oslo philharmonic orchestra's concert today! Aren't you psyched?"

"You?" Norway looked at Prussia suspiciously.

"I am German okay! Germans can appreciate classical music okay!"

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the concert hall, the two purchased their tickets and entered the hall. The orchestra was currently tuning and doing sound checks.<p>

Flipping through the programme booklet, the name 'Edvard Greig' caught Norway's eye. Edvard Grieg was his favorite composer of all time! Also, the orchestra was performing Grieg's Holberg Suite!

"Tchaikovsky. Nice." Prussia muttered at the side.

Norway flipped through the booklet; they were performing Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture too!

He couldn't help but smile, the night was going to fantastic.

After 3 hours of enchanting and beautiful music, Norway was blown away. The Oslo Philharmonic Orchestra was simply amazing!

As they walked out, Norway turned to Prussia, "How did you know I like classical music?"

"Den told me. He said you adore Greig's works."

Norway nodded, letting the information sink in.

So Denmark was sharp! Denmark didn't seem like the type to indulge in classical music, he was more of a rock guy.

"Hey, I'll send you home and we'll call it a night."

"Sure."

Prussia sent Norway home and as he got out, he wound down his window.

"Hey Nor! Wait."

"Yes?"

"Don't be too hard on Den okay?"

"Why?"

"You'll see." He smirked, "Here, take this."

Prussia handed Norway a piece of paper.

"You better go get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow."

"Okay? If you say so." Norway started to feel apprehensive, "Anyways, thanks for today. Bye."

"Bye Nor!"

Closing the door behind him, Norway unfolded the piece of paper.

This time the handwriting was neat cursive, almost similar to England's but it seemed more flamboyant and a little slanted.

_Tomorrow you will meet a suave stranger._


	6. Suave

**I do own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does.**

A/N: And 3rd chapter! BAM!

Review and do critique! (:

* * *

><p>Norway wrecked his mind; he didn't know anybody who was suave. He found almost everyone he knew kind of a joke.<p>

He sipped his daily cup of coffee as he read the newspaper, just taking note of the headlines.

Ring ring!

'This stranger is pretty early.' Thought Norway.

Upon opening the door, he was greeted by a familiar scent.

To be specific, it was rose scent.

"_Bonjour mon ami_." The infamous Frenchman greeted Norway.

"Please tell me this is a joke."

"_Non! _This is real!"

"Denmark is so dead." Norway mumbled.

"I am here to teach you about _amour_!"

"No need. I have plenty of info on it thank you very much."

"I am not leaving till I give you my lesson. Denmark requested it!"

"Screw Denmark's request."

"Ohonhonhon I'll screw him if you like."

Norway didn't want to reply, he just shot daggers at the Frenchman.

"_Mon dieu!_ Why so fierce?" the Frenchman chuckled.

"Denmark is mine." Norway answered, as if venom seethed through every word.

"So your love is true then." France stopped his façade and giggled, "I'm not here to touch, I'm here to teach."

"Really."

"Yes."

"Okay then but if you lay a finger without a good reason, Denmark will kill you."

"He already warned me in advance.

"I'm sure." Norway sighed, "Okay. Come in and stay at the couch area."

"Ok. Actually. The Table will be more comfortable."

Norway thought over it, it did seem safer for him.

"Okay. Come." Norway beckoned from the kitchen, motioning to the dining table.

As he placed two mugs of coffee, he watched France pull out two pink notebooks, placing one in front of Norway.

"Sit. Don't be shy."

Norway sat down, keeping an eye on France.

"Okay. I'm going to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer them truthfully. Write them down."

Norway nodded and flipped the notebook open, clicking his tongue in disgust. This was some kind of girly notebook.

"_Une_. Do you indulge in casual sex often?"

"What?" Norway spat, "I don't!"

"_Bon! Deux._ Do you have an incestuous relationship with your brother?"

"No. Who gave you that idea?"

"Hmm... _Trois_. Do you like actions of affection? Like cuddling."

"With Denmark." Norway muttered, blushing a little.

"_Très bon_! Okay. _Quatre_. Do you prefer a relationship based on sex or one based on love?"

"Love."

"Hmm. Last one. _Cinq_. Do you love Denmark?"

Norway was a little shocked by the question, it was so direct!

"Yes." He answered, blushing very deeply.

France just chuckled at Norway, he was just too cute. Too bad he was already taken.

"Okay. So you are a very faithfully lover! Denmark will be pleased!"

"He came up with the questions?"

"_Non!_ I just had a little chat with him and I generated the questions."

"But how..."

"Denmark is very open. He shared a lot about your relationship and he wants to take it to the next level."

Norway blushed even more; he never thought their relationship had another level. They loved each other dearly and they we even living together!

"So Norway. Are you ready?"

"I guess." He hesitated a little.

"_Dieu_! Why the hesitation?"

"France. What is the next level?"

"Hmm… in Denmark's way, I'm not very sure. Why are you afraid?"

"Yes."

"_Ami_. There is nothing to be afraid in _amour_! It is a beautiful thing! Taking things deeper just makes it stronger!"

"Stronger?"

"_Oui!_ You will be closer. Not only physically but emotionally! Everyone dreams of reaching that level. Even me!"

"You?" Norway was in disbelief.

"Yes! I do want to spend my days with someone I love. Too bad he doesn't return the feelings."

"Erm… so?"

"Well, you must treasure your relationship with Denmark! Promise me you will!"

"Erm... I promise?"

"_Non!_ I don't want hesitation! I want affirmation!"

"Yes." Norway rolled his eyes.

"Okay. To our lesson then! How to get ready for the next level! Here, France handed Norway another notebook, this time it was in red.

Norway took the notebook and just stared at it.

"Go on! Open it!"

Norway apprehensively opened it, only to reveal a blank page. He flipped the book, only blank pages!

"What the hell."

"There is no way to the next level!" France exclaimed triumphantly.

Norway hurled the notebook at France.

"Oi! That is no way to treat the master of love!"

"Crazy."

"You must let things take it's course Norway!"

Norway didn't seem pleased at all, no, he was getting a little irritated.

"Now Norway, calm down. Stop rolling your eyes or they'll come out."

"What exactly do you want?"

"Well I want to educate you! So just listen. _Bien?_"

Norway just huffed in response.

"Okay. So just follow your heart. If your heart says yes, just do it! The heart is never wrong! Trust me!"

"Okay?"

"Also, if you're not ready, just decline. If he loves you, he will understand."

"Mmhmm."

"Okay. So that's all I can say."

"Oh."

"Okay, I guess I have to leave now." France said, looking at his watch.

Norway walked him to the door, kindly bidding him goodbye for visiting.

"Ah before I leave!" France reached into his jacket and pulled out a slip of paper and a rose, "A rose for all my students and this paper for you."

Norway took the items, so typical of France.

"Norway, I think you're ready. If he asks, just accept okay?"

"Erm… okay?"

"Okay! _Adieu!_"

"Hey France."

"_Oui_?"

"The guy you like. Is it England?"

France's face changed from bright to melancholic, "Yes. But his heart is with _Amerique_."

"You should tell him. Believe me."

"_Vraiment?_" France seemed shocked, "You think he loves me too?"

"Well. You should give it a shot."

"Ah _merci_ Norway!" France lunged at Norway for a hug, only to be pushed away.

"No."

"Okay. I understand." France looked a bit dejected, though he recovered quickly, "I better go get my man!"

"Er yeah. Go."

"Bye Norway! You too! Go get yours!"

He shut the door behind him, placing the rose on the table and then proceeding to unfold the slip of paper.

_Tomorrow you will meet a tall and handsome stranger._

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter will be the finale! :D I may write an epilogue if I feel like. HAHA

**hyuugahealer3**: Hello! :D thanks for your review again! :D Hope Sweden seemed quiet. HAHA

**Glassheart14**: Aww thank you! (: I know right! It was a Friday when the idea came to mind. xD HAHA

**frozenpath**: Seriously? :D Thanks so much! *blushes* I'm touched!

Thanks for alerts/favorites! :D


	7. Tall and Handsome

**I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does.**

A/N: LAST CHAPTER! FINALE FINALE FINALE! Thank goodness it's a holiday over here! Oh! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NORWAY! :D

Review and critique!

* * *

><p>Norway woke up especially early, just in time to catch the sunrise from his window.<p>

It was always a privilege to live so near the fjords; the morning sunset looked spectacular.

He checked his phone; there were a couple of birthday wishes from his friends but none from _him_.

He changed out of his shirt and shorts, opting for a dark blue sailor top paired with black slack. He pinned his beloved barrette and went down for breakfast.

To his surprise, Iceland was already downstairs waiting.

"Tell me again how you got in?"

"Easy. The door was opened."

Norway cocked an eyebrow; he vividly remembered locking his front door.

"Anyways, happy birthday Nor." Iceland stood up and handed a present to Norway.

"Thanks Ice." Norway smiled warmly at his brother.

"No need to make breakfast Nor! We're going out for a picnic to your beloved fjords."

Norway looked amused, "It better be in a boat."

"Of course! I didn't forget the boat!" Iceland rolled his eyes, mumbling sarcastically.

"Fantastic." Norway smiled and ruffled Iceland's hair affectionately.

"Hey hey! Stop it!" Iceland struggled out of Norway's grasp, swatting his hands away.

"Hurry up. Get your coat. Basket's in the car." Iceland motioned to the door.

"Coming." Norway smiled; the day was turning out pretty well.

* * *

><p>"Why do you always bring me here?" Norway asked; it was the same place Iceland brought him the last time.<p>

"Well, you seem to like it up here and it is of sentimental value to you."

"Deep Ice. Very deep."

"Well, let's go to the log over there." Iceland pointed to a fallen tree trunk.

"You mean tree trunk right?"

"Whatever Nor."

The duo sat down, facing the fjords. Norway let the scenery sink in; it had to be the most beautiful place in Norway.

"Hey Nor, take this." Iceland handed Norway a flask, "It's from your favorite coffee shop."

"Thanks Ice." Norway unscrewed the cap; the strong aromatic fragrance of coffee excited his senses.

"Danish?" Iceland handed one to Norway.

"Thanks."

The two just sat in silence till' Iceland broke the silence.

"Hey, don't fret okay? I know you're waiting for Denmark."

"I was…wasn't thinking about him!" Norway spluttered.

"Don't be shy Nor. It's pretty obvious."

Norway just turned away, face flushed.

"He will come. Trust me."

"Really?" To Iceland's horror, Norway turned around, fresh tears glistening in his eyes.

"Hey! No crying on your birthday!" Iceland panicked and moved closer to Norway, putting an awkward arm around him.

"I miss him." Norway blubbered.

"Well, you'll see him today. I promise." Iceland pat Norway on the shoulder, then awkwardly hugging Norway.

"You're the best Ice." Norway muttered.

"Hey clean your face." Iceland handed Norway the picnic mat, "What! I didn't know there was a log here!"

"Tree trunk, Ice." Norway laughed.

"Hey it's noon. We should head back."

* * *

><p>"Wrap this around your eyes." Iceland handed Norway a blindfold.<p>

"This is awfully suspicious Ice."

The two were standing outside Norway's house and Norway was about to open the door when Iceland stopped him.

"Just do it."

Norway did as he was told and Iceland opened the door.

"Go in and take it off."

Norway untied the blindfold and

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NORWAY!"

Before him were all his Nordic friends and a few others.

"Baked you a cake Nor." Finland handed a giant cake to Norway, winking.

He chuckled, "Thanks Fin."

"Brought my friends." England motioned to the air beside him.

"Nor! Thanks so much!" Heinrikr smiled brightly, "Fia is the most beautiful girl ever!" Heinrikr affectionately squeezed Fia's hand, eliciting a squeal from her.

"H'y N'r." a gruff voice came from behind, "Br'ght y' a pr's'nt." He handed Norway a giant parcel which was soft.

Such a give away.

"Yo Nor!" Prussia slapped Norway on the back and handed him a little box, "Here you go!"

"Thanks."

"_Mon ami_ Norway!" France's exclaimed dramatically, "Here!"

"Thanks."

There were a couple of other nations present; the Baltics had been invited, along with the Asians. The house was lavishly decorated; streamers spanned from one end to another, bright banners pinned across the walls.

The party was in full swing, everybody was just having a good time. The party games made the atmosphere even more chaotic, ranging from Dance Dance Revolution to Twister. Though France suggested naked twister but was immediately shot down by Sweden.

Time flew by and soon it was sundown. The guests started to leave, all commenting that the party was fantastic.

The last one was surprisingly Iceland.

Before he left, he handed another piece of paper to Norway.

"Take it and read it immediately after I leave."

As soon as Iceland's car disappeared, Norway unfolded the paper.

_Let's go back to where it all began. Let's go to somewhere only we know._

The cliff!

Norway rushed out of the house, jumping onto his bike and speeding off to the cliff.

'Denmark! I'm coming!'

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the cliff, Norway rushed, looking around for Denmark.<p>

"Den?"

Nothing.

Norway felt sadness and disappointment bubble inside of him. Denmark had failed to come.

He sat on the log and wept. He just let everything out; besides he was alone.

Until he heard a familiar voice. The voice was a singing voice!

"_And I love you, I love you I love you like never before._"

"Den?" Norway sniffled.

"Hey Nor! I missed you so much! I almost died!" Denmark lunged at Norway, hugging him tightly.

Norway pushed away and instead pulled Denmark's face to his, kissing him passionately.

Denmark seemed taken aback but slowly wrapped his arms around Norway's waist.

The two finally pulled apart, still keeping each other in each other's arms.

"Hey, you missed me didn't you?" Denmark asked, sounding pretty proud.

"Yes I did." Norway lay his head on Denmark's chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

"Hehe! I'm the best aren't I?"

"Still the same cocky fellow I know." Norway sighed.

"Hey Nor. Close your eyes."

Norway closed his eyes and felt Denmark pry away from him. In that moment, he felt his heart almost leap out. Denmark wasn't going to leave him again right?

"Open your eyes now."

He opened them and he almost fainted.

Denmark was on his knees before him, and box in one hand.

"Norway. Will you marry me?" he opened the box to reveal a beautiful sapphire ring with diamonds encrusted at the edges.

Norway was overwhelmed, tears pricked at his eyes again.

"Yes you idiot! Yes!" he jumped onto Denmark and kissed him again.

Little did he know that Denmark had slipped the ring on when they were kissing.

* * *

><p>"Tell me again. Where did you go?"<p>

"Let's see. I went to look for diamonds and sapphires."

"Did you get me a present?"

"Oh yeah! Happy birthday Norge!" Denmark kissed Norway's hair.

"Present?"

"Aren't I the best present ever?"

Norway just rolled his eyes again. Same old Denmark, same old cocky Denmark.

There was nothing he wanted to change about this _tall and handsome_ stranger.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME! I hope this brightens your day in some way! Okay, it's 11.32PM in Singapore and I need to sleep. Heh test tomorrow. Oops! xD

Oh. Epilogue anybody?

Lemon-Parfait: Hello! :D We're on the same side of the world my dear! :D HAHA Today is Nor's birthday so I'm quickly posting this.


	8. Epilogue

A/N: HELLO HELLO here is the epilogue! Sorry it took so long!

Anyways, enjoy! (: Do review if you would like to!

* * *

><p><em>Five years later<em>

Denmark plodded down the stairs for breakfast. He was in a splendid mood, after all, his birthday and wedding anniversary was coming. His birthday in 1 day time and his anniversary in about a month.

And to top that off, Norway had been exceptionally nice to him for the past few days; waking up early to cook up his favorite Danishes and coffee.

He smiled goofily, it was coming to their 5 wedding anniversary. Sometimes, he just felt that everything was so perfect and surreal. He was happily married to the love of his life and to top it off, everything was smooth sailing since then.

He still remembered vividly how he had proposed to Norway and how his plan even came about.

* * *

><p>It was a typical night in Copenhagen. Denmark was hanging out at his favorite bar with his buddies Prussia and England, who just so happened needed some time away from their country. Prussia was because he wanted to stir up trouble outside his home to prevent getting grounded by his brother and England was because his drunken acts were making him a very infamous person in the club scene.<p>

The two were talking incessantly, one whining about his past conquests and the other proclaiming that the bar was under his control. The two just continued to cause a ruckus, until a very deep in thought Dane spoke up.

"What would be the most romantic way to propose?"

"Huh?" the other two spluttered.

"Flowers would be too cliché, romantic picnic too cliché, showing up at the doorstep is cliché…."

"Whoa whoa!" Prussia interjected, "You wanna propose to Norge?"

"Yeah. Why not? We've been living together for quite a while, it's time to take it to the next level."

"You sure Denmark?" England asked cautiously.

"Never been surer!"

"Ok. I guess. Go for it then."

"But how?"

"Don't ask me."

"Why? You're so mean!" Denmark whined and pouted, "Prussia! He's so mean!"

"That's why you need me to make it awesome! Look, forget the cliché crap! Let the awesome me bestow some knowledge upon you! You better take notes!"

"First! Make him want you!"

"Huh?" Denmark cocked his head to the side, "Norge already wants me."

"Are you kidding me! You're always following him around like a puppy!"

"But-"

"No buts!" Prussia pointed at Denmark, "You've gotta take control! Make him want you! Hey England! Come here and educate this guy!"

"I prefer to stay out of you rubbish thank you very much."

"Whatever. Anyways, second! Enlist the bad touch trio to help!"

"Isn't that your gang?"

"Yes! Only the best!"

"Ok."

"Anyways, any ideas puppy?"

Completely ignoring the new nickname, Denmark shook his head.

"Wait. You stay with him?"

"Yup."

"Then take a trip! Anywhere you want to go?"

"Erm…no."

And suddenly, a switch in Denmark's mind close and lit up a figurative light bulb.

"What about the ring? I've go to find a perfect diamond with sapphires!"

"Hey! You should go find them!"

"But… but…I don't want to leave Norge alone!"

"We'll take care of it!" Prussia triumphantly announced, "And get a couple of you Nordic pals."

"Sounds great! Hey! How about I let him enjoy himself while I'm away? You guys can do that!"

"Now you're thinking puppy!"

"Heard you guys finally have a plan." England walked over, "Do I have any part in it?"

"Dude. You're the back up."

"What?"

"In case somebody can't make it."

"My god! This is how you treat your friends?"

"Hey good news! Spain says he can't make it so you're in England!"

"Great! I've got just the place to bring him to!"

"Waiter! Another round!" Prussia called, "We've got to celebrate guys!"

Denmark gleamed, blocking out the world. He couldn't wait to see Norge's reaction when he proposed.

_This must be what it feels like to be on cloud nine._

* * *

><p>Denmark walked to the kitchen, "Where's my favorite Norwegian? Norge~"<p>

It was then when he realized he was alone.

"Norge? Where are you? I don't like playing hide-and-seek." He turned around to see a post-it on the kitchen door.

_Morning idiot. Check the dining table._

Denmark knew something was up. He rushed to the table to find a note.

_Dan,_

_Remember what you did to me for my birthday 5 years ago? Anyway, it's payback time. I'm just going to let you experience what I experienced 5 years ago. Sucks for you. Anyways, I'm off to travel the world with Ice and will be back on our anniversary. Do not expect any surprise at the end, this is just to make you suffer a little bit. _

Denmark was crestfallen His Norge actually dared to pull this sort of stunt on him? Now that they were married, it was even worse!

_No no! This can't be happening! _ He thought and scurried to his phone, only to discover another post-it.

_I'm just kidding idiot. Will be back on your birthday. _

Denmark breathed a sigh of relief. His birthday was not that far away but still, he already missed Norge! He ran up to his bedroom to take out his secret chest from his closet. He knew that nobody, not even Norge knew about it. Inside, he kept everything that reminded him of Norge. He had a replica of Norge's barrette, a few photographs that were really special to him and even letters from Norge.

Upon opening his chest, he was dumbfounded to find a post-it.

_Idiot, I knew you would come here. Anyways I have one last thing to say. Hope it will last you till this Sunday. You better keep it in this chest of yours. Anyways, flip this post-it over._

Denmark's heart was doing somersaults as he flipped the posit-it over.

_I love you_

And for the rest of the day, Denmark was on cloud nine.

* * *

><p>AN: YAY! :D

**hetalialoverforever21: **Thank you! (: Hope you liked this chapter! Oh! *hands tissues*

**hyuugahealer3: **Thank you! (:

**DENNORFTW: **Thanks! (: Will work on keeping him in character for my future stories (:

**AkaEyes: **Thank you! (: And I hope you've recovered!

**anon: **Hello! Thank you anon! (:

**cutegixie: **Aww thank you! (:

**Titoes: **hehe thanks (: Well, that's Denmark for you! ;D

**mignonmuna: **Thank you! (: Glad you liked it! (:

**NekokaOtakufreak: **Thank you! (:

Thank you to those who favorited and alerted! (:


End file.
